Player
Player (プレイヤー, Pureiyā) is the generic term used to refer gamers of MMORPG. Background Players are the gamers that used their game avatars to play in the virtual world from behind a console. For some unexplained reason, players from YGGDRASIL have seemingly been transported to the New World at various periods of time. In the New World, the existence of players are only known to a few by one's descendants, country or their adversaries. Even to those that know the term "player", they fail to understand the true meaning behind the name and its identity. The players from YGGDRASIL have embedded themselves in the New World through its history, inspiring legends and myths. Players are often regarded in the New World as not only legendary figures to people's view, but a god by other religious factions that were created to worship them. While so, the players would sometimes played a major role in changing the New World's history through every so forth and then once a century. What those players brought with them are new magic, ideas, and items from YGGDRASIL to renovate the New World under their standard. They will commonly arrived in the scene of disastrous events like annihilation of the human race as the weakest race, and Demon Gods Unrest. 600 years ago, the Six Great Gods are the first players that introduces the system of Ranked Magic, corrupting Wild Magic to become difficult in usage. What precedes them next were the second players, the Eight Greed Kings that led to the destruction of the Dragon Lord and very few of them are still alive to this day such as the Platinum Dragon Lord. 200 years earlier prior to the present time, there are two players among the Thirteen Heroes, who even went on to become an inspiring role model for the next generation of other new adventurers to follow after. It was due to the exploits of their tales of defeating the Evil Deities and saving the world from destruction by them. Legacy Due to the inhuman power wielded by the players, the New World inhabitants believe them to be people, who have awaken godlike power from within themselves. Possessing the bodies and equipment of their avatar, players possess overwhelming powers and abilities that make them essentially walking natural disasters. In some instances, they were those like the Slane Theocracy, who worshiped them as gods or else the Six Great Gods precisely. Those that possessed the bloodline of a player were called Godkins, essentially regarded as demigods and their descendants, inheriting the genes from them. There is also one individual like Evileye, who regarded players as a special race in the New World. Furthermore, the players were the ones, who transformed human society into becoming a dominant race. They have also made the native inhabitants in the New World less reliant on using Wild Magic and more reliant towards Rank Magic instead as it was introduced by the Six Great Gods. A player's legacy left by them in the New World are their equipment and other items that became a center of everyday uses for many adventurers. List of Players in the New World Timeline * Six Great Gods (600 years ago) * Eight Greed Kings (500 years ago) * Two of the Thirteen Heroes (200 years ago) * Ainz Ooal Gown (present-) Trivia * It seems that the Slane Theocracy holds a monopoly for the legacies left by the past players and their ancient relics. * Players were responsible for introducing many magical advances and real world items like the katana to the New World. * Noticeably, Ainz has taken into clear consideration that players had already arrived to the New World centuries ago before he did. Gallery Category:Terminology